The long term objective of this research is the development and application of synthetic methods for the preparation of structurally diversified amino acid and peptide derivatives. The utilization of natural and unnatural alpha-amino acids in practically all areas of the physical and life sciences continues to grow at an impressive rate. In addition to their key biological role as the "building blocks: of peptides, proteins and other natural products, the alpha-amino acids are used extensively in the pharmaceutical, agrochemical and food industries. They have also been utilized in total synthesis and other synthetic studies, both as sources of chirality in final products and as chiral auxiliaries, reagents and catalysts for asymmetric synthesis. Because of this widespread use, new and versatile methods for both the small and large scale preparation of natural as well as structurally diversified alpha-amino acid derivatives are important. Methods for the asymmetric synthesis of alpha-amino acids, especially those which involve catalytic enantiocontrol, are of special interest. Synthetic studies will be pursued using two complementary systems: anionic and cationic amino acid equivalents. Using catalytic amounts of the enantiocontrol element it is possible in both of the areas to prepare amino acids of high optical purity by catalytic, enantioselective processes. New areas include the application of these methodologies to the synthesis of unnatural amino acids and peptides using solid-phase synthesis. The chemistry that has been developed around these two areas is being used by the scientific community as evidence by publications and patents by others. A key point of focus in this research will be to continue to develop practical and easy-to-use methods that can lead to alpha-amino acids.